A Christmas Miracle
by helpthehorriblelovethelonely
Summary: Harry is abused by his muggle relatives, and he sends a letter to Voldemort on Christmas eve in a last ditch effort for some sort of relief from his pain. hes shocked when instead of death, he receives healing. fluffy, with a happy ending. mentions abuse and rape, nothing graphic, and light slash.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot**

" **Speaking"**

' _ **Parsletongue'**_

Christmas miracle

Harry Potter sighed softly, he was curled up on his cot in the cupboard under the stairs. He was soar and in pain from his uncles "Christmas present" which was a 3 hour beating session, whip and belt included. He whimpered softly at the memory, as well as the pain that rushed through his body. It was 11:50 pm on Christmas Eve, and unlike most 16 year olds, he was not looking forward to Christmas. Christmas was nothing but pain to him. He had no family who cared for him, and his so called friends had stopped talking to him at the beginning of the school year. He had nobody but himself in his small cupboard, and he was sick of it. Maybe it was the pain, or maybe it was the depression that normally came with the holidays, but an idea formed in his mind, and he smiled weakly. He reached under his cot and pulled out a piece of paper and a ballpoint pen he had stashed under there in the fourth grade, he silently wrote a letter to someone he hoped would help him, he wasn't sure what he would do if they didn't. Harry wasn't one to believe in the extra 'magical' spirit of Christmas, but at this point he was just hoping for a Christmas miracle that the muggles always seemed to speak about.

It was 11:59 when Harry focused all his magic to send the letter in his hands to its recipient. His small clock chimed midnight as the letter disappeared from his hands. He coughed as some dust from the stairs entered his lungs "Merry Christmas Harry." he whispered to himself as he fell into a fitful unconsciousness.

-HHLL HHLL HHLL HHLL HHLL HHLL HHLL HHLL HHLL HHLL HHLL HHLL HHLL HHLL HHLL HHLL HHLL HHLL-

Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. was sitting in his bedroom in Malfoy Manor, reading in a comfortable arm chair next to the fire. Over the past few months tom had been working to regain his old appearance, and instead of a bald snake faced man, he was a charming brunette. He had blood red eyes, pale skin, wavy ebony hair, and a strong powerful build. He was reading a biography of some muggle artist that cut off his own ear and then killed himself. 'Such a weird man' he thought to himself, turning the page. He started slightly when a small folded up piece of paper appeared in front of him.

Tom looked around, and finding him alone he touched his wand to the paper, once he realized it had nothing dangerous attached to it, he took it out of the air and unfolded it slowly. He started reading the messy chicken scratch on the paper.

" **Dear Mr. Riddle,**

 **Hello, my name is Harry. Harry Potter. Before you stop reading, I want you to know that I have something for you. Something you've been after for a while now.**

 **I'm going to let you know a few things up front, this is not a trick, Dumbledore has absolutely no idea I am doing this, if you do not believe me you can test the magic on the paper, feel my honesty through it.**

 **I do not want to fight Mr. Riddle. I am sick of fighting. I don't want to fight you, the ministry, death eaters, my family, anybody. I just want to be me.**

 **I grew up with my muggle relatives, my Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Cousin Dudley. They hated me, they still hate me. I started cooking at 3, and doing the rest of the chores when I was 5. They said I had to pay for my room, and what little food they gave me. My room was the cupboard under the stairs, and they fed me at maximum once a week, they gave me water every other day if I was lucky. I usually wasn't lucky. For everything I ever did wrong I was beaten, broken cup? Beaten. "Freaky" things? Beaten. Getting better grades than my cousin? Beaten. But my uncle didn't stop at the beatings… no, he took it further. He started molesting me when I was 8, and when I was 12... Well I take it you can figure it out. I was, and still am, a freak to them. A freak that should have never been dropped at their doorstep. They thought I should have been left out in the cold to die, and Mr. Riddle, I wish I had.**

 **I found out during this school year that Dumbledore has been paying my family, he has been paying them take me in; treat me like a house elf, so I could be malleable. He was paying my 'friends' to be my friends. He also paid the Weasley's to treat me even somewhat nicely so I would be loyal to the light, and to him.**

 **But Mr. Riddle… I am so tired. I am so tired of Dumbledore, I am so tired of fighting, and I am so tired of living.**

 **I am currently residing at Number 4 privet drive, little whining, surrey. There aren't any blood wards anymore; they disappeared when I stopped receiving any semblance of kindness from my family.**

 **Consider this my Christmas gift to you. I'm sure my life has put a great hindrance in your plans, please come kill me, it would be a win for both of us. You will have no "hero" getting in your way anymore, and I will get to go to heaven, among the stars, and I will get to be me, I will get to be with my parents.**

 **Merry Christmas Mr. Riddle, I hope to see you soon.**

 **Harry James Potter"**

Tom gasped and dropped the paper as if it had burned him. He swallowed thickly, rushing out of his rooms. He had to go speak to Severus and Lucius.

Tom reached the couples room in a matter of minutes; he knocked frantically on the door. He waited impatiently for someone to open the door. Severus Snape answered the door, looking half asleep and his hair all over the place, Lucius right behind him.

"Tom..? What are you doing here? Its…." He cast a tempus charm "its 1:00 in the morning?" he slurred tiredly. Tom pushed his way in "get dressed, were leaving," he barked, pushing the two towards their wardrobe. "Severus, bring healing potions. Lucius, think of all the healing magic you know." He said in a determined voice. Both Lucius and Severus could tell by the tone in his voice that this was important. And they instantly got into action. Both dressing in warm clothes, preparing for a rescue mission, even though they didn't know who they where rescuing.

Tom waited for them to be ready before grabbing the lovers and apparating them to privet drive. He looked around and cringed at all the cookie cutter houses around them. "My lord? Where are we?" Lucius asked quietly as they started walking down the snow filled street. "That doesn't matter now. What matters is that we have a most likely wounded magical child." He said lowly as he stalked towards privet drive, he could feel the magic that resided inside the house. Harry was right, there weren't any blood wards, he wondered if there was every any to begin with. He unlocked the front door and slammed it open, causing the house to seemingly shake. He turned the lights with a wave of his wand. "Search the house, bring anybody you find downstairs." He growled, feeling the pain wafting off of Harry's magic.

Lucius and Severus quickly searched the house, upstairs and down. They brought Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley downstairs. They were bound with magical rope that wouldn't allow them to move. Vernon was arguing and trying to wriggle out of the binds. "What are you freaks doing in my house? What right do you think you have to walk into my house and tie up me and my family?" he shouted. Severus sneered but didn't respond to the whale of a man in front of him, he turned to the wife. "Well 'tuney, long time no see." He said in a false cheerful voice. Petunia looked fearful, but stood her ground, even though she was currently levitating in the air. "What are you doing here, you freaks? You have no right to be in my home!" the horse lady screeched.

"We are here to take your nephew." Tom spoke up from his place at the front door, he had not moved sense he sent Severus and Lucius to search for the muggle's.

"You can't take him!" Vernon growled. "We're being paid by the old freak to keep him here! You can't take him and our money away!"

Tom's eyes turned icy, he stared down the muggle's until they where cowering in their binds "You putrid disgusting man, Harry is nothing more than a boy, and you treated him worse than I would treat war prisoners any day. You made him do all the work around the house, the cooking, the cleaning, the gardening, everything. And yet you still wanted more. You hit him, you beat him, you _raped_ him. And still you demand more? You are a disgusting waste of space and I cannot wait to watch you suffer, just as you have made him suffer" he said in a deadly whisper.

Lucius gasped lightly "they did what?" Severus practically yelled, glaring daggers at the family in front of him. Tom looked at the two men almost pitifully, seeing the guilt filter past their expressions at how they had treated the boy in the past. He turned back to the disgusting family in front of him.

"where. Is. He?" he finally growled.

Harry was awoken from his unconsciousness by shouting in the living room. He looked at the clock next to his bed 1:45 in the morning, it read. 'Why are they yelling? It's way too early for them to be upset about me not making breakfast' he thought to himself. But slowly his ears picked up on the sounds in the living room. He noticed that there were other people in the living room besides his relatives. Pain still mudding his mind he drifted back into sleep, a small part of him hoping that it was tom there to kill him.

When the muggle's refused to answer Tom's question, he took his wand out and said "point me, Harry." When his wand pointed to the cupboard under the stairs, his fears where confirmed. He motioned for Severus and Lucius to follow him as he slowly headed over to the cupboard. Tom quickly cast an alohomara on all the locks on the small door, when he opened it he stumbled back at the smell of blood, semen, and pain hit his senses.

Lying on the small cot inside the cupboard was a very bruised, scarred, and naked Harry Potter. Harry was lying on his side, holding his arm to his chest protectively. He was curled into a very tight ball, but you could still all the scars that littered the pale skin, as well as all the bones sticking out from under the skin. Tom got to his knees and shuffled into the cupboard, tears falling from his eyes. He reached out to touch Harry's cheek but the boy subconsciously flinched away from his touch in his sleep. Tom turned to his two best friends; both staring shocked at the young man on the small mattress. As soon as tom's eyes laid on them their trance seemed to break. Severus reaching for all the healing potions that couldn't wait to be administered, Lucius pulled something out of his bag and quickly transfigured it into a warm winter cloak, which he handed over the dark lord as quickly as he could.

Tom took the cloak and gently wrapped it around the broken boy in front of him; Harry sighed at the warmth of the clothing and relaxed slightly. Tom barely registered as Severus spelled potions into Harry's system and Lucius cast a few spells to make sure harry wouldn't be hurt while apparating. Tom leaned closer to harry and picked him up gently. Harry didn't flinch away from him this time; he actually leaned into toms embrace as the Lord held him. Tom shuffled out of the Cupboard and stood up, holding his little bundle protectively. He sneered at Dursley's, who were still bound in a corner "this is not the last you've seen of me, Dursley's" he hissed, before apparating back to Malfoy manor. Lucius and Severus shot a couple nasty curses at the Dursley's, before apparating home.

When the couple made it back upstairs, they found their best friend gently washing Hurry's wounds with a warm washcloth. They walked inside the room and tom looked up, a bit of relief fluttering across his pain filled ruby orbs. He stepped back and let the two trained healers take over his. He stayed sitting beside Hurry's bed, holding the small hand gently in his as the others healed him.

It was about 4 am when the two men were finally done healing the young man on the bed. Tom spelled a pair of silk boxers and silk sleep pants on the young man once he was healed. Tom dismissed Severus and Lucius, telling them to get some sleep before they had to wake up and deal with Draco in the morning. Severus and Lucius chuckled at the thought of how their son usually was on Christmas morning, and decided sleep was a good idea. Tom watched the two leave before gently kissing harry on the forehead, he smiled when the sleeping man leaned towards the touch, but he got up and left the room. He apparated to diagon alley, deciding he needed to get the scarred boy his first real Christmas presents.

-HHLL HHLL HHLL HHLL HHLL HHLL HHLL HHLL HHLL HHLL HHLL HHLL HHLL HHLL HHLL HHLL HHLL HHLL-

When Harry woke up the next morning he was very confused. He had woken up on his own, not to the sound of his aunt pounding on his cupboard door to make breakfast. He could also tell by the sun shining in through his window that it was definitely later than petunia would have ever let him sleep. He was also not in any pain, and that confused him the most. He opened his eyes slowly, finding that even without his glasses he could still see the speckled marble ceiling above him perfectly. He slowly sat up; looking around the gorgeous room he had been put in. He was lying in a giant, plush bed with silky black and red sheets, he continued to look around and examine his surroundings until the door to the room slowly opened. Harry jumped and tried to hide in the blankets and pillows on the bed, but to no avail.

Tom and Severus where outside Hurry's door, about to wake him up for Christmas breakfast, Lucius was already downstairs with Draco, telling him of the situation in as little detail as he could get away with. Tom opened the door and he could feel Hurry's magic spike with fear, he took a deep breath and stepped inside the room. Harry was trying to hide on the big bed he was sleeping on, but was unable to do so. His head shot up as he saw the two men enter the room. He whimpered quietly and tried to scoot away when they stepped a bit closer to him. The two older men slowly put their hands up palms forward to show to harry that they meant no harm. Tom walked over to Harry slowly, letting his magic come out to show harry that he meant no harm, as he sat on the edge of the bed. "Are you going to kill me now…?" Harry whispered, staring at his lap. Toms face fell, he gently put his fingers under Hurry's chin, moving his head up to look at him in the eyes.

When Hurry's eyes met the other mans he gasped quietly, seeing kindness in the red orbs. "No Harry, I am not going to kill you," tom said softly, stroking along his jaw gently. Harry slowly relaxed and leaned into the touch, his gaze never leaving the Dark Lords. Harry could feel their magic interacting. He could feel the way the energies worked together easily, and it calmed him down. Tom smiled gently as he noticed Harry relaxing. He went to speak but Hurry's eyes where pulled away from him, looking at the floor beside the bed.

Nagini was looking for her master, he was not there when she woke up and she did not like that. She searched the whole manor before finally finding him in one of the spare rooms with one of master's friends and a stranger. She slinked up to the two men on the bed, ready to attack if need be. She smelt the air around harry when she heard a soft hissing ' _ohhh, what a beautiful thing you are.'_ She looked up at Harry who was looking at her fondly. _'Why thank you, young speaker'_ she hissed back, puffing up proudly.

Tom stared at Harry in nothing but pure shock, _'you speak?'_ he hissed, harry turned to him with a crimson blush. _'Y-yes… I'm sorry, I don't usually notice when I switch over to parsletongue'_ he said shyly, expecting to be in trouble. _'No, no! Do not be sorry! It is a beautiful gift. I thought I was the only one left,'_ tom responded, his eyes bright. Severus watched as the two hissed quietly to each other, he smiled slightly; he hadn't seen his friend this happy in a long time. After a little bit more hissing Severus watched as Harry nervously glanced at him, he wondered what was being said in that moment.

Harry was listening to tom as he hissed to him gently _'Harry, do you remember sending me that letter yesterday?'_ Tom asked gently, Harry nodded a bit shakily. _'When I received your letter I was very surprised, and upon reading it I was furious, not at you of course, but That those terrible people did such horrible things to you. I ran to Severus and Lucius' rooms and instantly woke them up, so they could come with me to rescue you.'_ He hissed gently, taking Hurry's hands into his own _'b-but they hate me… and you hate me… you want me dead...'_ Harry whispered shakily. _'No harry, I don't hate you, and neither do they. I have never wanted you dead Harry, you were pushed in the middle of this stupid war you should have never been a part of. And before you ask, I do not want to kill muggleborns, my plans where to take wizards raised by muggle's and enter them into the wizarding world at a younger age, I want to protect the wizarding world from muggle's, they are not fond of those that are different from themselves._

 _I want to take the muggleborns and make them choose. To either leave their family and join the wizarding world, or stay with their family and have their powers stripped. If they where to leave their family, they would be adopted by a wizarding family that wasn't able to have children for whatever reason. Dumbledore has been trying to stop me, he wants to rule the wizarding world, and then the muggle world, exposing us to everybody we've been trying to hide from for so long._

 _Severus and Lucius are spies for me, they spy on the order of the phoenix and Dumbledore, and therefore they have to act like they hate you, so that they do not raise suspicion.'_ Tom responded, rubbing his thumbs lightly over the young man's hands. Harry thought for a moment, trying to process the information he'd been given. He smiled suddenly and hugged Tom. Tom gasped quietly and the unexpected contact but hugged him back, rubbing his back gently. "Promise me you won't send me back?" Harry whispered, "I Promise little snake, I promise." He said gently, Harry hugged him tighter.

-HHLL HHLL HHLL HHLL HHLL HHLL HHLL HHLL HHLL HHLL HHLL HHLL HHLL HHLL HHLL HHLL HHLL HHLL-

After a few moments of silence, Severus cleared his throat. The two men on the bed looked over at him, and he smiled. "Shall we head to breakfast then? I believe it is still Christmas morning, and I know Draco and Lucius are dying to get to the presents under the tree," he chuckled. Tom answered for the both of them when he nodded, standing up and pulling Harry by the hand with him, Harry shivered as his bare feet hit the cold marble floor, goose bumps traveling up his scarred skin. Tom gave him a concerned look before wrapping a warm cloak around his shoulders. Harry smiled at him in a silent 'thank you'.

With that the three left the bedroom to head to the dining room. Harry was lagging behind a bit, Tom taking up his position in the front of the small group. Harry was hugging himself tightly, worried about seeing Lucius and Draco. Severus noticed the worry in Hurry's posture and he gently put a hand on his shoulder "are you alright?" he asked softly, Harry jumped when he was touched, he turned to Severus fearfully, "I'm sorry I'm intruding on your Christmas," he whispered, looking down at the ground. Severus stopped walking at the quiet words, causing the others to stop as well.

"Severus..? Is everything alright?" Tom asked, turning around. He hadn't heard what Harry said and was therefore very shocked when Severus kneeled in front of the boy. "Harry, I know we have not had the best of relationships in the past, and I'm sorry about that, I promise that I didn't mean half the things I said to or about you. And don't you dare feel like you are intruding on our Christmas, both Lucius and I and Tom want you here. You are not a freak or a burden, Harry. I promise," he said gently. Harry slowly moved to hug Severus; he nodded into the potion masters neck, showing he understood. When Harry pulled away from Severus he was pulled into another hug with Tom. "Come little snake, let us getting some food into you, shall we?" he said gently, his arm around Hurry's shoulder as they walked to the dining room.

When Harry stepped into the dining room his eyes went wide. It wasn't very big, sense they were to be eating in the informal dining room, but it was gorgeous. The walls and ceiling where made of enchanted glass, making the flower garden viewable from the table. And the ceiling showed the beautiful sky, and could even be used as a make shift observation tower at night. Harry snapped out of his trance when he heard an amused chuckle from the table, his eyes moving to land on Lucius Malfoy. Lucius was sitting next to an annoyed Draco at the table, Harry smiled slightly at the older Malfoy as Severus came over and kissed his lover on the temple before sitting next to him. Hurry's eyes locked with Draco's and he squeaked, instantly becoming fearful.

Draco had listened to his father when he explained that Potter was going to be staying with them during the remainder of the holidays, but he definitely was not happy about it. While he vaguely heard his father discuss _why_ potter was there, he didn't really care. Instead he decided to focus on sulking about the fact potter was going to be staying with them. He was still angry when his second father and godfather walked into the room with a smaller man behind them. When he saw Harry his eyes widened minutely. Draco was expecting a pompous, annoying Gryffindor. But instead what he saw was a small, hunched over nervous young man who was looking around like he had never seen anything so amazing in his life, that was when some of his father's words finally registered in his brain. His heart clenched as he realized that harry probably _hadn't_ seen something like this before. When Emerald eyes met Silver, Draco watched as realization and then _fear_ filtered across the Gryffindor's eyes. Just a week ago if he had seen fear in Hurry's eyes at realizing who he was, he would have been proud and felt victorious. But now, his heart clenched painfully again in his chest as Harry stood their utterly scared of Draco.

Tom watched as Harry and Draco met eyes, and he could feel the young man's fear exuding off of him as they stared at each other, Draco in horror, and Harry in fear. Tom walked up to Harry and gently touched his shoulder, making Harry jump again but snap out of his trance, he looked up at Tom and smiled softly. _'Go on little snake, he will not hurt you. I promise.'_ Tom hissed softly, and Harry smiled a bit more and nodded. Harry walked over to Draco, and he held his hand out at the other teen. Draco just stared at it for a moment before realization dawned on him; he grabbed Hurry's hand and shook it, smiling as Harry did. "Hello, I'm Harry Potter, it's nice to meet you" harry said quietly. Draco's smile grew "Hello, I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy, and the pleasure is all mine," he said as they shook hands. The three adults in the room smiled, all the tension leaving the air as harry sat down across from Tom and next to Draco, allowing them to pile food on his plate for him to eat.

-HHLL HHLL HHLL HHLL HHLL HHLL HHLL HHLL HHLL HHLL HHLL HHLL HHLL HHLL HHLL HHLL HHLL HHLL-

Once everybody was done eating, Draco looked at his fathers' expectantly, getting very excited. Severus and Lucius chuckled and nodded, getting up from the table. Draco cheered and rushed into the living room, when Harry looked at Tom confused; he just shook his head and led him into the living room. Draco was practically diving into the pile of presents under the tree, trying to find the ones for him. Harry smiled sadly at his new friend, sitting on a couch off to the side as Draco started passing out presents. Tom sat down next to him, "are you okay, Harry? I can feel your sadness," he said gently, Harry looked up at him and smiled weakly, before nodding. "I've… I've just never gotten a Christmas present before, is all..." he said quietly, looking down at his lap. Tom looked at him sadly, but he smiled up at Draco who was bringing them a small mountain of presents. Tom poked Hurry's side and pointed up to Draco when he got the Brunettes attention. Harry gasped as the presents where placed in front of him. "f-for me…?" he stuttered out, not believing his eyes. "Yes, for you, little snake," tom whispered, once again getting his arms filled with Harry. He smiled down at the smaller man, burying his nose in his hair and rubbing Hurry's back.

Harry was crying quietly into Tom's chest as he hugged him. Harry was so happy, so amazingly happy. He couldn't believe his luck, not only had he been rescued from the Dursley's, but he got friends and Christmas presents on top of it. He smiled, and before he could think properly he reached up and kissed Tom.

The kiss was nothing more than a brushing of lips, it was chaste, and fast, yet to tom, it was perfect. His eyes fluttered closed to kiss back, but before he could the soft lips that where on his were pulling away. When his eyes opened he saw Harry blushing furiously, fear sprinkled in his irises, expecting the Dark Lord to punish him for the kiss. He went to move away, stuttering out apologies but Tom gently took his hand and slowly pulled Harry into his lap, wrapping his arms around the smaller man. Harry looked at him through his bangs, still slightly afraid. _'Shhhh, my little snake, you are not in trouble'_ Tom hissed gently, petting Hurry's hair, and Harry relaxed, leaning back in the embrace as tom encircled his arms around his waist.

Severus, Lucius, and Draco watched the interaction between the two men, and they were all shocked at Harry for kissing Tom, but even more shocked when tom pulled Harry into his lap to play with his hair. They waited until Harry turned back to them shyly, Draco smiled at the man he had come to consider a little brother in such a short amount of time, when Harry smiled back he motioned towards the presents each of them held. "Present time!" he called and everyone laughed, starting to open their presents.

From Severus, Draco received a book on the Art of Magical Healing, From Lucius he received the newest racing broom "the Salem 1500", and From Tom he received a Bracelet of protection, with the runes for safety and strength. Draco thanked everybody gratefully, hugging his parents and highfiving his godfather in a thank you.

Harry smiled as he watched, watching as it was Lucius' turn to open his presents. From Severus he received a gorgeous dragon clip for his long hair, From Draco he received what looked to be about a month's supply of Lucius' favorite candy, and from top he received a book on the history of magical business. Lucius kissed his husband and thanked Draco and Tom.

Severus was next, looking almost as excited as Draco as he went to open his presents, from Lucius he received a beautiful bracelet that held emergency potions in it, from Draco he received a new platinum cauldron with onyx and sapphires embedded in it, and from tom he received one of Salazar Slytherin's old potions journals, he gasped and looked at tom unbelievably. "I dug it up out of one of the old rooms in the Chamber of Secrets, I figured if anybody would appreciate it, it would be you." Tom responded with a smile, Severus grinned and thanked him and Draco before kissing his husband in thanks.

Tom was the next one to open his presents, grabbing the one from Draco first. From Draco he received the biography of Newt Scamander, a famous and brilliant magi-zoologist, from Severus he received a new emerald green winter cloak, with protection and shield charms embedded into it, From Lucius he received a magical globe that had extensive knowledge on every region on earth. He smiled brightly and thanked the family, his eyes dancing with happiness.

Once Tom was done with his presents, it was Hurry's turn. Harry looked up at Tom nervously, who smiled and nodded at him. Harry slowly reached towards the presents, opening them in a shock induced excitement. From Lucius, Harry got a whole new wardrobe from dressing robes all the way down to underwear and socks, Harry gasped, thanking Lucius profusely. "Thank you so much Lucius, this is amazing, ill pay you back for everything I swear-" but Lucius cut him off with a wave of his hand "Harry, they are presents, you do not need to repay me for them." The blonde said gently. Harry nodded sheepishly but moved onto his present from Severus, he opened it while holding his breath. Inside was a leather bound sketchbook with the letter "H" embellished on the cover in beautiful looping font, Harry gasped and looked up at his professor who chuckled at him. "I have been your professor for 5 and a half years now, do you think I didn't notice the hastily written essays on the back of sketches you've done?" at this harry blushed, stammering a bit as he looked down "The sketchbook has a charm on it so it will have endless pages, but will not grow thicker. It also has a charm so only you and people special to you can open it," Severus said with a smile, Harry thanked him immensely, but he was simply waved off by the man. Harry moved onto his last present, which was from Tom.

Harry glanced up at the owner of the lap he was sitting in, blushing more than before. Tom chuckled and nudged him to open it, which he did. Inside the wrapped velvet box was a necklace, it was a solid white gold chain, nothing horrifically special, but the pendant is what blew him away. The pendant wasn't small, but it wasn't big either, and it was of two snakes curled around each other in a protective embrace, the smaller snake had emeralds for eyes, while the bigger one had rubies for eyes. Hurry's eyes pricked with tears as he looked up at Tom, Tom was looking at him with adoration in his eyes, a soft smile on his lips. _'Will you put it on me, please..?'_ Harry hissed shyly, Toms smile widened _'Of course, my little snake,'_ he whispered back, gently clasping the necklace around Hurry's neck. Harry touched it gently, feeling powerful and protective magic circling the jewelry. Tom leaned down to kiss Hurry's temple, but Harry moved and captured their lips together gently. Tom smiled against the younger mans lips, pulling him closer gently. When they pulled apart Harry cuddled into his chest, thanking him softly. "You're very welcome, my little snake" tom said gently, playing with his hair.

Hours later you could still find them all in the Living room, excitedly messing with their Christmas gifts. Lucius and Severus sat on a Loveseat; Severus was curled into Lucius' side as he read the ancient Potions journal. Lucius was Reading his book on Magical business, which he was deeply engrossed in, and only really spoke to say things like "Sev, did you know that in 1902 Francis Knighton was the first woman to demand equal rights in Wizarding Politics?" to which Severus would reply with a non-committal "mmmhmmm" from his book. Draco was sitting on an arm chair, using his broom kit to wax his new broom. He read a few chapters of his book as well, but decided it was time for a break. Harry and Tom where sitting on the couch, tom was currently reading his book on Newt Scamander, becoming incredibly interested in the man's story of his first time to America, he was absentmindedly playing with Hurry's hair, enjoying the soft purr that came from the young man's throat. Harry was sitting in Toms lap happily, sketching the scene in front of him with an enchanted pencil, so the drawings moved like wizarding photographs.

Harry looked up from his sketch and smiled. In less than 24 hours, he had found an amazing best friend, a new family, and a loving boyfriend. He didn't fear for his life anymore, and he didn't wish for it to end either, he was happy. He kissed tom gently on the lips with a soft sigh, smiling and cuddling further into his boyfriend when he pulled away. Tom smiled at him lovingly, and continued to pet his hair gently.

Yeah, Harry wasn't one to believe in the extra magical spirit of Christmas, but in the end, he received his Christmas miracle.


End file.
